Stolen Glances
by Louie0228
Summary: This is one is for abcfunstuff who wanted a continuation of 4x01. Examines what happened in the episode a little further and hopefully provides the Addisam fix we all crave after the last scene - hope it is enough to see us all through until next week!
1. Chapter One: Restraint

**This one is for abcfunstuff and for anyone else who, like me, can't wait until next week. **

**All characters and anything related to the show belong to Shonda Rhimes. **

**Chapter One: Restraint.**

Sam held his breath as he gently closed the sliding door that lead to Addison's living room. Relieved to have successfully closed the door without alerting Amelia to his presence, he tiptoed towards the gate that separated her patio from his. Once in the security of his own garden he quickened his pace in order to avoid the early morning chill that seemed to be attracted to his warm skin.

His own bedroom appeared lonely and rejected after a night alone so, in order to fill the emptiness, hit turned on the radio before hoping into the shower. As he stood allowing the water to warm him again his thoughts turned to the day ahead. So much had happened in a month he had been forced to think about how unpredictable life is how, despite his job, he had been caught off guard by Dell's death and Maya's accident. Maya. She was doing great, getting stronger every day and Olivia was perfect. But then there was Dell. Today was about Dell, about Dell's death, no, about Dell's life. Today was about Dell's life, about the kind and helpful person he was, about the devoted dad he was, about the friend he was. Sam inhaled deeply, trying to keep the thought in his mind, pleading with his mind to think the way he wanted it to, today is about Dell's life.

As Sam pulled up outside the cemetery he saw Naomi heading towards the gates. She looked tired, he knew why – she had been doing more than her fair share with Olivia. He was pleased that Naomi had come through for Maya, he understood that it had been a shock for her, it had been a shock for both of them but he knew that Naomi would come round, he knew her and he knew that no matter what happened she would want to be there for her grandchild. He made a mental note to call Dink once he got back to the practice – he wasn't pulling his weight and Sam felt that he needed a push in the right direction. He wanted Dink and Maya to work, he believed in them but he also knew that Dink was still a kid and he wanted to make sure that he stuck by his little girl – or at least attempted to.

"You look tired." he said to Naomi as he caught up with her, his observation was met with the stare he knew all too well, she still knew how to chastise him with a look. "You look exhausted" he continued unperturbed by her gaze.

"We'll I'm flying back and forth to see William" she began "and your grandchild doesn't exactly like to sleep at night."

Sam's concerns about Dink were further strengthened by his ex-wife, it should be Dink supporting his wife and child and he needed to know that.

After talking about Dink Naomi left him and headed towards the others, in that moment he knew that he and Addison had made the right decision in not telling her yet, she was swamped and she needed her best friend more than ever right now.

As Naomi disappeared beyond the gates he spotted Addison emerging from her car. Her timing was perfect, as ever, she had become adept at leaving enough time to allow them to arrive separately and remain undetected by their friends.

"Hello" he greeted her, doing his best to remain composed.

"Hi" her reply was loaded with a sense of mischief and he knew that she was thinking about the way he had woken her up just a few hours before.

His eyes relished the brief opportunity to take her in; she never ceased to look beautiful and today was no exception. Her dark sunglasses obscured her eyes but he was well aware of the expression they were covering. It was the same expression she wore every time they spoke in public – a mix of happiness and composure. They kept it civil and short so as not to blow their cover but he ached to take her arm and offer her the support he knew she needed. He longed to be able to kiss her, nothing explicit he- wasn't one for public displays of affection, just a light kiss that told her he was there for her. He brushed his thoughts aside and comforted himself with the anticipation of the time he knew they would spend together later that evening.


	2. Chapter Two: Yoga and Honesty

**Chapter Two: Yoga and Honesty.**

Addison, glad to be home, slumped onto the sofa with the comfort of a glass wine. It had been a strange day, any day that saw her looking at a friend's grave had to be strange. She rested her head against the back of the sofa and breathed in the stillness – she had been pulled in all directions today and she wanted to unwind and forget the world for a second. The day had been exhausting and within seconds she was dreaming of a world where Dell was still alive and babies didn't die and Pete and Violet made things work.

Addison stirred as she was slowly woken by the heat of Sam's lips as he silently pressed them against her neck. For a moment she was lost, she invited him closer and drank him in, enjoying the calmness he seemed to effortlessly create. All too quickly she realised where they were and moved away from him.

"Amelia" she said quietly attempting to push Sam away.

"Come over to mine" Sam whispered shrugging off her protests – it didn't take much her protests were lame at best.

"I can't, I…" Addison was silenced as Sam's lips meeting hers. She stopped protesting and let him kiss her; he was exactly what she needed. He understood her, he had been in her day, he knew what she was going through, she didn't have to explain it, she didn't have to pretend –he understood.

"Addison," Amelia's voice preceded her entrance into the room, giving Sam time to quickly detach himself from Addison and appear innocent and casual at the opposite end of the sofa. "Oh, hi Sam" Amelia said heading towards the kitchen "Didn't know you were coming over tonight" She said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

She was glad to see Sam; he had stopped coming round after Olivia was born, after Maya's accident, after Addison and Pete had split up. She knew a lot had happened between Addison and Sam, a lot she didn't know about and a whole lot more she didn't understand, it was obvious they wanted each other – needed each other and she couldn't understand how two people so in need of each other could ignore what was between them. She didn't wholly believe that Addison's reservations were based solely on her loyalty to Naomi but she wasn't too sure what was forcing her friend to hold back, fear maybe? Bad experiences? Whatever it was Amelia couldn't help but think that Addison may be throwing away her real chance. Sam wasn't Derek; he saw beyond the strong façade that Addison had created, he saw the person she was not just the surgeon – something that Derek could never do. He certainly wasn't Mark Sloan either, Sam was strong and more than a match for Addison's insecurities. Sam had morals and beliefs and most importantly he wouldn't let Addison get away with anything, with running away, with avoiding, with destroying things because destruction is easier than facing the truth and working things out.

Amelia headed towards the hallway and grabbed a backpack to throw her drink and trainers into.

"Are you going out?" Addison questioned, she had been looking forward to an evening with Amelia, they had a lot to talk about, she wanted to check Amelia was ok. She cared about Amelia, she knew she'd been through a lot and if she was honest there was something about her that reminded her of herself, a vulnerability, a confusion, a fear.

"Yeah," replied Amelia "All this sitting around twiddling my thumbs is driving me crazy so I've decided to take up a hobby, a healthy, beneficial hobby" Amelia smiled brightly.

"A healthy hobby?" smiled Sam "sounds intriguing and well…. not very Amelia"

"Yoga Sam" smiled Amelia proudly.

"_You're _taking up yoga?" smiled Addison unable to conceal a smile at the thought of Amelia doing yoga.

"Well," replied Amelia attempting to be serious "yoga is very popular these days…..with a lot of people…different people…male people."

Addison laughed and rolled her eyes, she knew Amelia too well to fall for her 'yoga' rubbish.

"Bye, don't wait up" shouted Amelia as she fled the house and any further interrogation.

Addison laughed as the door slammed, Amelia and she really did have more in common than she realised. As she caught Sam's eye she saw he was smiling too, regardless of the fact that Amelia was a grown woman she was still a fourteen year old black sheep to him and if he was honest he felt oddly protective over her.

"Now will you come over to mine?" he asked again flashing the mischievous smile that he knew worked on Addison every time.

Addison smiled, there was nothing she could do to resist that smile and there wasn't a single part of her that wanted to resist.

Addison was grateful of the blanket that Sam emerged with as she settled on his sofa, a sofa that had become oddly familiar and comfortable over the past month, when she was at Sam's she knew that she could be herself, she didn't need to worry about being caught by Amelia or anyone else she could be herself, in his house, with him.

"So I saw you talking to Pete in the kitchen today." Sam threw the sentence between them with an air of casualness that he hoped didn't betray his true reason for broaching the subject.

Addison looked at Sam as he laid the blanket over her and crawled under it and settled himself down beside her, half of his body on the sofa, the other half draped across her body. He rested his head on his hand as he propped himself up so he could look at her face as she lay with her head against the arm of the sofa.

"He came to talk to me about him and Violet" Addison replied as she wrapped her legs around his to make him comfortable and provide the contact they had both craved all day.

"About him and Violet?" Sam questioned.

Addison sensed something in Sam's voice, was he jealous? Nervous maybe? She took a breath, who could blame him for asking, she was a cheater, he knew it, she knew it. She had to expect that he would doubt her, that he would worry about her relationship with Pete. She couldn't blame him and all she wanted to do was assure him that there was nothing going on between her and Pete, not now, not ever, not with Pete and not with any other man. She could tell him and he could try and believe her but she knew she had to show him and she would, it was effortless for her, there was no temptation, she had him and she was sure that she would never hurt him, she was….they were risking a lot to be together and she wasn't going to throw that away.

"He asked me if I was ok about him and Violet getting married" Addison said honestly.

There was a silence between them.

"And are you?" Sam asked in a voice that couldn't betray his anxiety.

Addison rolled over and repositioned herself on the sofa that she was lying face to face with him.

"I'm happy for them Sam, Pete is my friend, we've been through a lot together, a lot besides our relationship, he's been there for me in the past and I can't ignore that but he chose Violet" Addison wanted to be straight with him, she was doing this properly, no matter how hard it was. No lying. No hiding. No running "and I chose you" she ended softly before leaning in to kiss him, as she did she felt his body relax and he hooked his leg around hers and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Sam felt relief wash over him as he realised that Addison wanted to be honest, wanted to be open, she was talking to him and he knew that was big for her and he appreciated it. He kissed her for all the things she'd overcome, to heal all the things she'd been through, to tell her that he trusted her, he kissed her for all times she'd feel like running and for all the times he was sure she'd stay.


	3. Chapter Three:Midnight Dawn

**Chapter Three: Midnight dawn.**

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside table, 00:20. He sighed and returned to the centre of his bed and to Addison's warmth. He felt her inhale peacefully as he nuzzled into her and reached over her body to find her hand. He loved it when he caught her in that idyllic world between sleeping and waking, when the boundaries were blurred and she was both peaceful and attentive, it was then that he stole glimpses of their future, glimpses of peace and openness, glimpses of a time when they no longer had to sneak around and hide their feelings for each other.

"Hey," he said softly as he found her hand underneath the covers and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Hey" Addison replied sleepily accepting his hand in hers.

"It's past midnight" Sam whispered into her bare shoulder, as if whispering had the ability to soften the statement and the events that followed it.

Addison inhaled deeply as she woke up and took in Sam's words. The soft sigh that emanated from her mouth told Sam she was comfortable.

"Stay" Sam suggested, understanding her inhalation without the need for an explanation, an inhalation that explained exactly how he was feeling too.

"I can't" Addison said as she rolled over to face him "Amelia will be home."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, he wanted her to stay in his bed, wanted to wake up with her, wanted to eat breakfast with her, wanted to be with her, but he knew why she had to go, he understood. He knew that if Amelia knew about them that it would make it difficult for Addison, he didn't want it to be awkward for her, plus, they had agreed that they both owed it to Naomi to tell her before anyone else.

Addison slid out of bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor where they lay after being hastily dispatched a few hours before. She pulled on her trousers and ran her fingers through her hair.

"See you in the morning" she smiled as she crawled back onto the bed to kiss him goodbye.

Sam welcomed the kiss and allowed his hand to explore the skin under her top, he missed the feel of her skin almost instantly as she pulled away from the kiss and headed for the door.

This time it was Addison's turn to take a midnight stroll across the chilly garden and back to her own house. After slowly opening the sliding doors she crept upstairs and, taking particular care passing Amelia's bedroom, made her way into her bedroom. As she kicked off her shoes and approached her own cold bed she saw her phone light up on the nightstand. She smiled, there was only one person who would text her at this time of night.

_Will you come back before work?_

She smiled as she read the message, as if he had to ask. The last few weeks had been hard, what with Dell's death and Maya's accident she felt more defeated than ever. The Addison of a month ago wouldn't be where she was, she wouldn't be coping, she wouldn't be facing the pain, but _she _was, it hurt but she was and it was because of him, it was because of his strength and his belief in her and more than anything it was because of the way he loved her.

_Get some sleep x_

She quickly replied before slipping under the cold bed covers and setting an alarm for 6.00am.

* * *

"I hope I didn't wake you last night" Amelia said cheerily as she entered Addison's kitchen and headed for the coffee pot.

"No," Addison replied, relieved that she'd, once again, managed to return home undetected. "I didn't hear anything last night, I was so tired."

There was a silence as Addison wondered if Amelia did in fact know about her midnight antics and was testing her, Sam always said she worried too much, that Amelia had no reason to suspect anything was going on.

"You're up early" Addison stated in order to kill the silence and prevent Amelia from filling the void with a probing question.

"Early morning yoga" Amelia replied with a smile.

"Yoga" Addison repeated as she only half attempted to smother a smile.

Amelia looked at her friend over the rim of her coffee cup, Addison knew her so well, she couldn't get away with anything under her gaze but still, she enjoyed the banter.

"Healthy and beneficial" Amelia smiled as she thought of the real reason she was heading over to the gym, the six foot, brown eyed reason.

Addison took the opportunity to capitalise on the diversion she'd managed to created and grabbed her bag and some files from the table before and placing her cup in the sink.

"Where are you off to so early?" Amelia asked, she was eager to let Addison in on her real reason for going to the gym, she wanted to discuss the hot new prospect she'd unearthed with the one woman she knew would understand her pursuit.

"Oh, I just need to go over some files with Sam before heading to the surgery, he made a referral to me" Addison felt the words tumble from her mouth, did they sound too rehearsed? Would Amelia see past her excuse and rumble her?

"Oh" Amelia moaned only half seriously as she headed towards the staircase in anticipation of the long hot shower she was about to take "can we talk 'yoga' later?" she smiled cheekily.

Addison laughed at the way her friend's face lit up as she spoke " 'yoga' later" she replied as she watched Amelia bound off up the stairs.

* * *

As Addison let herself into Sam's house her nose told her that he was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning" she smiled as she entered the kitchen taking him by surprise.

"Morning" he replied as he crossed the kitchen to greet her. He planted a light kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "you came back" he said quietly as he ran his hand up and down her back. He felt his body stir as her scent filled his air, she always smelt amazing, he loved it when her smell lingered, sometimes he would inhale deeply when he was alone in an attempt to recapture the perfume she inevitably left on his suit jacket each day, but for now he didn't need to search for remnants of her because she was right there in his hands.

"Of course I did" she replied softly as his hands moved lower.

"You look very…" Sam searched for the word to fit what was standing before him.

"Very what?" she teased with a raised eyebrow and a smile as she watched him taking her in.

"Very…" he let his hands explore the length of her body and the figure hugging back dress she was wearing "perfect" he replied as he pulled her into him. "You're not making it easy for me" he smiled as he lost his resolve and kissed her.

He knew he needed to make the most of the time they had together, soon they would have to leave the security of his house and step out into the world and uphold the act they'd been putting on for the past month. They had decided to stay away from each other at work, snatched moments weren't what he wanted, wasn't what they were, they weren't an office romance, a roll in the hay, they were serious, they were happy. Still, it was difficult seeing her at work every day and not being able to talk to her the way he wanted to, not being able to visit her in her office and tell her that, despite her proximity, he missed her.


	4. Chapter Four: Office Romance

**Chapter Four: Office Romance. **

"Hey, Addie, have you got a second?" came Amelia's voice over Addison's shoulder as she left her office and entered the hall. The question came as no surprise to Addison, Amelia had been skulking around the office all afternoon and she had a pretty good idea why.

"Yeah, walk with me" she replied as Amelia fell into step with her. She looked over the patient file she was holding, she wasn't going to help Amelia on this one, if she wanted to know how Derek was she'd have to ask.

Sam congratulated himself on his impeccable timing as he emerged from his office and saw Addison with her head in a patient file. He was hoping he would catch her alone so that he could ask her advice on what suit he should wear to the wedding the following day – a poor excuse he knew that but an opportunity to talk to her all the same. He was slightly disappointed when he saw a rather playful looking Amelia by her side. Addison didn't notice him straight away and he had the chance to witness the alluring look of concentration on her face as she tried her best to listen to Amelia and look at her patient's notes at the same time.

"Hello Sam" Amelia's sprightly voice only added to the awkwardness that he knew was about to hang in the air between them.

"Hello Amelia" he tried to keep his response neutral, the last thing they needed was Amelia trying to play cupid.

Addison was immediately distracted by his voice, she wasn't expecting to see him as she looked up from the notes in her hand.

"Hello Addison" Sam took the lead, he knew Addison would stall as her mind scrambled to regain composure.

"Hello" was all she could manage as she watched him fiddle with the button on his suit jacket. She looked at his fingers as he tried to jam the oddly shaped button through the button hole. It took her all her restraint not to reach out and do it for him – there was a knack to the buttons on that jacket, a certain way of pushing the button through at just the right angle, she could sympathise with him – it taken her a few tries too and she was, if her memory served her correctly, somewhat more distracted at the time.

Sam, sensing the silence between them was becoming awkward for her excused himself and headed for the hospital leaving Addison to deflect Amelia's comments – something she had become an expert at doing recently.

* * *

Sam was busy filling out Kevin's discharge papers at the nurses' station in St Ambrose hospital when his phone began to ring. He reached down into his trouser pocket, took out his phone and looked at the caller display, it was Pete.

"Hi Pete" he answered.

"Hi Sam, was just checking if you're free for a drink tonight, last night as a single man and all…..I mean if….I'll understand if.."

Sam was a little taken aback by Pete's call, after what had happened between Addison, Pete and himself they hadn't been the best of friends. They hadn't gone out of their way to be nasty to each other but they hadn't exactly been best buddies either. He detected the anxiety in Pete's voice and he responded quickly to assure his friend that he'd be there, that what had happened was in the past.

"Sure I will Pete, I have to pick my suit up from the dry cleaners and then I will head over to the bar."

"Great," Pete's voice sounded lighter and happier "see you later."

Sam said goodbye and put his phone back into his pocket. He didn't want there to be any bad feeling between him and Pete, he'd never be happy about the fact that Pete and Addison had been in a relationship together but he knew, from talking to Addison, that what Pete and Addison had had together didn't compare with what he had with Addison. He had been hoping to catch a few hours with Addison that evening, he had envisioned a long walk on the beach away from Amelia's prying eyes –in order to discuss a patient of course, but he owed it to Pete to show up, he was his friend after all and he was getting married. He reached back into his pocket and quickly sent Addison a text telling her that he wouldn't be at home that evening.

* * *

_Stag with Pete tonight – don't know what time I'll be home, could get WILD!_

Addison chuckled to herself as she read Sam's message, Pete and Sam on a WILD night out? There was more chance of Charlotte and Cooper making it through the week without having an argument!She quickly composed a reply as she stepped out of the elevator.

_Been talked into going to Violet's tonight so may be getting WILD myself._

She smiled as she pressed send before being confronted by the sad looking figure of Mrs Walker.

* * *

Addison pulled up outside Violet's house and grabbed the bottle of wine from the passenger seat. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of spending the evening with Violet – mainly because she wasn't sure she was the person Violet really wanted to spend the evening with, they hadn't really talked much since Pete and Violet had got together and she was quite happy to leave it that way – for now. As she got out of the car she saw Naomi's car parked further along the drive and took comfort in the fact that Naomi would probably do most of the talking.

* * *

Sam got out of the taxi that had bought him across town and entered the bar to scour the room forPete. He spotted his friend at the far end of the bar, much to his dismay Pete was alone, he'd ratherbeen hoping that Cooper would be there too.

"Hi Sam" Pete greeted him at the same time as signalling to the bartender to supply his friend with a beer.

"Hi Pete," Sam sat on the stool next to Pete as a beer was placed in front of him.

"Where's Cooper?" Sam inquired in the hope that Pete would say he was expecting him any minute.

"Cooper's.." Pete searched for the right words "not on board" Pete finished as he took a swig from

the bottle he was holding.

"Not on board?" Sam questioned as he took a mouthful of his own drink "with the wedding?" this was the first Sam had heard about Cooper's objections and although he hoped it wasn't anything too serious he was glad of the conversation – anything that diverted from Pete and Addison was fine by him.

"He thinks it's too quick," Pete explained "that Violet is jumping into it"

Sam detected an air of annoyance in Pete's voice and smiled as he realised that he could empathise with Pete, he too was fed up of people getting involved in his relationships, intentionally or not.

"Well it's not up to Cooper" Sam said simply.

"No, but he and Violet, they're well…..they're Violet and Cooper" Pete said in a tone that Sam recognised as defeat.

"Yeah, they're Violet and Cooper" Sam replied before lifting his drink to his lips "but Violet is your girlfriend, the mother of your child and Cooper has to learn to deal with that."

"Hmmm" Pete was glad of Sam's opinion but was a long way from consoled by it.

"You know Cooper, he needs Violet, she's his 'person' they've been friends a long time, he's probably scared of losing her." Sam said in a matter of fact way, trying to make light of situation and make his friend feel better.

"Yeah you're probably right," Pete said as his mood seemed to improve "Another beer?" he asked as he motioned to the barman to take their order.

* * *

"Where's Amelia?" Charlotte asked as she handed Addison a large Martini.

"She'd doing yoga" Addison replied as she took a sip of the drink and headed towards the lounge where Naomi and Violet were sitting.

"Yoga?" Charlotte questioned in a voice that failed to hide her disgust.

"As in yoga or 'yoga'?" A slightly tipsy Violet asked as she took yet another Martini from Charlotte.

"I suspect it's 'yoga'" Addison replied with a grin.

"Ahh yoga" Naomi said wistfully as she thought about the last time she had done any yoga herself, she stopped her thoughts quickly as images of Fife flashed before her eyes. She took another large gulp of the Martini she was holding in an attempt to drown her thoughts and send them back where they belonged.

Addison took a large gulp of her drink, her friends were significantly more intoxicated than her and unless she caught up it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Thanks Sam, for coming I mean, I know things haven't been easy between us with Addison and…" Pete's words were slightly slurred as he tried to apologise to his friend, tried to put things right between them.

"Pete, it's over, we've all made choices and well…..it doesn't matter…it's over" There was a part of Sam that wanted to confide in Pete, wanted to be straight with him but he and Addison had decided that they would tell Naomi first, plus, tomorrow was about Pete and Violet and they deserved a day that was purely about them and their relationship. Pete wanted to say more, wanted to tell Sam that, regardless of the time that he and Addison had spent together, it had only ever been about running away and numbing the pain, never about true love. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry that things hadn't worked about between him and Addison and that he hoped Sam would find someone who made him happy but he knew better than to push, Sam didn't want to talk about it and so he left it.

"I'd better get home," Pete remarked looking at his watch "the sitter is only booked until 10 and well, I need my sleep before tomorrow."

"Sure," said Sam as he picked his bottle of beer up from the bar "big day" he smiled as he held his bottle out towards Pete.

"To the big day" Pete said as he softly hit his bottle against Sam's

"To the big day and those who can't be there to share it with us" Sam said before draining the last of the drink from his bottle. The two men indulged in a quiet moment of contemplation before heading for the door.

* * *

"Do really have to go?" Naomi asked in a somewhat whiny voice as Addison got up from the sofa and went to retrieve her coat.

"I can't stop thinking about the Walkers, I'm going to back to the practice to look over the file, I'm hoping that looking at it again will make me decide one way or the other" Addison replied as she headed towards the door.

Naomi looked at her with a friendly face, she knew Addison cared about the case and that despite her reservations she wanted to do the right think by the Walkers, she only hoped that Addison would decide to help the couple.

"Ok," Naomi said as she hugged her friend "but don't work too hard."

"I won't" Addison smiled as she returned Naomi's hug.

"Addison wait" Violet appeared from the living room just as Addison was about to leave.

Addison was slightly taken aback by Violet's appearance in the hallway.

"Look Addison, I'm sorry about, well…." Violet's words seemed to be suffering from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Addison, who hadn't managed to get any further than her first Martini was astutely more aware of the emotional mess Violet was about to create.

"Violet, it doesn't matter…it" Addison jumped in quickly to avoid a conversation that would no doubt be forgotten in the morning.

"No, Addison I," Violet tried to compose herself, she didn't want to have a heart to heart any more than Addison did, but she did need to ask her something "tomorrow, at the wedding, I was

wondering…._we_ were wondering if you'd look after Lucas" the softness in both Violet's face and voice told Addison that although she too wanted to avoid any conversation about what had

happened in the past she did want to put things right and rebuild the trust and friendship that had or were on their way to having at least.

Addison smiled as she recognised the advance Violet was trying to make "Of course I will" she smiled before promising to see Violet in the morning.

* * *

The main foyer that served the office block containing the practice was dark when Addison arrived, as she entered through the side entrance and headed for the staircase she realised that it had been a long time since she had worked late. When she first took over the practice it felt like she used to live in her office but lately she'd been better at detaching and leaving her work at the office. As she climbed the stairs she remembered the bottle of red wine she had stashed in he bottom drawer of her desk, that should help the Walkers' notes a little more digestible.

* * *

As Sam emerged from the stuffy bar he was pleasantly surprised by the cool night air that hit him, it was refreshing after an evening spent surrounded by sweaty bodies.

"You want to share a cab?" Pete asked as he moved to the curb to flag one down.

"Actually, I need to drop by the office, I left my suit there after collecting it from the dry cleaners this afternoon, don't want to risk being late for the big even tomorrow." Sam replied.

"Well we could get the driver to swing by the office first, it's not too far out of the way." Pete suggested.

"No, it's ok," Sam smiled "you need to get home to Lucas, plus I will quite enjoy a walk across town" Sam was sincere with his objections, he was enjoying the cooling air and welcomed the idea of walking across town to the office.

"Ok, sure" Pete said as a taxi pulled up alongside him "see you tomorrow Sam" he said before

getting into the taxi and disappearing into the night. Sam smiled as he watched the taxi pull away, he and Pete would be ok – they were on their way to

being friends again.

* * *

As Sam got off the elevator he saw a glimmer of light coming from the hallway beyond, he made a mental not to remind Cooper about the electricity bill – again. He headed for his office with the intention of retrieving his suit and heading straight home. As he made his way down the hall he saw that the light wasn't coming from Cooper's office but from Addison's. He quietly approached the window of her office and, through the half open blinds, saw her sitting on the floor infront of her sofa leaning back into the soft cushions. The overwhelming need to be beside her engulfed him immediately but he prevented himself from entering the room in order to remain at the window and take her in. She was wearing a shirt style dress that he recognised from her bedroom, she had loosened the buttons at the collar and the top of the dress was slightly open revealing the taught skin that covered her neck and chest. He watched as she lifted a glass of wine to her lips and took a sip as she poured over the file she that was on the low coffee tale infront of her. He enjoyed watching her, it didn't feel weird, he didn't feel awkward, it felt right, he was allowed to watch her, she was his. Unable to resist her any longer he broke away from his vigil at the window and entered her office.

"Hello" he smiled as he stood in the door way making his presence known.

Addison looked up and for once, didn't make any attempt to hide the smile that his presence automatically caused on her lips.

"Hello" she smiled with a grin that told him that, although she was supposed to be thinking about the Walkers, he had been the only thing on her mind all evening.

Sam walked towards her without another word, they didn't need words, the look on her face told him that she needed him, needed his support and his touch. He made his way across the office towards her peeling off his jacket as he approached her and discarding it on the nearby chair. Addison smiled as she realised that Sam had read her thoughts, had understood her need for his closeness. She closed the file she was holding and placed it on the table in front of her as Sam removed his tie and lowered himself onto the sofa behind her draping his legs on either side of her body. Sam could feel Addison's tenseness as he gently started to rub small circles into her shoulders.

"I thought we agreed on no touching at work" Addison smiled as Sam slid forward on his seat and began to plant small kisses around her neck.

"We're not 'at work'" Sam replied as his hands found the warm skin of shoulders.

Addison smiled, she loved the banter with him, she loved how easy it was, how relaxed. She pushed herself up from the floor and joined Sam on the sofa. Sam shuffled over on the sofa in order to make space for her as she slid between his legs bringing them face to face with each other. She felt Sam's hands explore her back as she leant in to kiss him, he tasted sweet. Her hands instinctively started to unbutton his shirt as the kiss deepened, his smooth skin seemed to liven as she ran her hands across it, taking in every inch of his upper body, a body that had become familiar over the past few weeks, a body that seemed to respond instantly to her touch. The heat between them rose as they hastily removed each others clothes and threw them on the floor, there was a sense of urgency created partly by their want for each other and partly by the exhilaration of being in the office, the place in which they vowed to remain separate, the place in which they always worked so hard to keep their hands off each other and here they were exploring each other and touching each other in ways that they had both been thinking about all day.


	5. Chapter Five: The only woman in the room

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it was nice to have someone give me some inspiration to write it. **

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late (and epic), it was my original intention to get the whole story posted in the week between episode one and two and despite the fact that we have more information about AddiSam now I still wanted to complete the story.**

**Since this fanfic was only ever meant to cover the first episode this will be the final chapter. **

**NB: The last bit is best read whilst listening to 'These arms of mine' by Otis Redding. (on YT)**

**Do leave me a message if you have any other ideas for future stories. **

"Addison?" Sam stepped cautiously into Addison's kitchen, bracing himself to find a perky Amelia lurking and ready to launch an attack. Having no success in the kitchen he ventured to the bottom of the stairs "Addison?" he repeated, not daring to actually look up the stairs for fear of catching a scantily clad and totally unabashed Amelia roaming the landing above. Still there was no response. He looked around the ground floor of the house wondering where she could be, she couldn't have left for the wedding already and she hadn't mentioned anything about going out. He silently chastised himself: she could go out without telling him, he didn't have to know her every move. He toyed with the idea of returning to his house but then he remembered why he had come round in the first place; -round to borrow her iron – the shirt he planned to wear to the wedding was looking a little worse for wear and his iron was proving less than useless at removing the creases. There was nothing for it; he was going to have to go upstairs. He took a breath and squared his shoulders, 'come on Sam Bennett, you're a man' he said to himself silently as he stood on the first step. He dashed up the stairs taking two at a time, he ran past Amelia's room and into the salvation of Addison's bedroom where he expected to see her sleeping or getting dressed. She was nowhere to be seen. He made the decision to head home and call her. He looked towards Amelia's room, the door was still shut but he was sure he must have woken her with his early morning antics. He considered his options, he could make a dash for the stairs and escape through the patio doors. No, making any more noise seemed too risky. He decided to go with the stealthy approach. He carefully took a step onto the landing, not taking his eye off Amelia's door.

In the bathroom Addison opened the shower and stepped quietly onto the tiled floor. What was he doing? Then she realised – he didn't know Amelia was on a plane to Seattle. She smiled to herself as she stood in the bathroom, her hair dripping down her naked back; she was going to have a little fun with him. She moved nearer to the door and listened carefully. The creek of a floorboard and Sam's heavy breathing told her that he was on the other side, taking her chance she flung the door open.

"Are you looking for me?" she said with a loud smile, ignoring her complete nakedness.

"Addison" Sam's voice was laced with shock as the red head appeared on the landing "What are you doing A…." Sam's voice lost its volume; sure that Amelia would emerge any second.

Addison, enjoying the situation she had engineered moved closer to Sam "Well, I was having a shower" she grinned as she pressed her wet body against his tense, fully clothed one "but someone interrupted me" she shot him an alluring look, a look that she'd used on him before, a look that he ordinarily welcomed but not this morning, this morning he was acutely aware of the compromising position they were in.

"Addison, Amelia is going to come out of her room any minute and…" Sam was clearly flustered and looking for a way to get out of the situation he found himself in as quickly as possible but his thinking was clouded by Addison's hands which were now exploring his hips and waist.

Addison heightened the tension between them as she leant in to place soft kisses on his bare neck, working slowly from his collar bone to his ear "Amelia isn't home" she whispered finally, as she did she felt Sam relax in her arms and she congratulated herself on her success.

Sam couldn't help but smile, he didn't need to see Addison's face to register the look of achievement on it. Relaxing, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and she withdrew her mouth from his ear in order to look him in the eyes.

"You're bad" he smiled as he looked at her still damp face.

"Want to see how bad?" Addison teased.

"Hmm" Sam replied with a smile as he pushed her back into the bathroom, eliciting a small squeal of delight and anticipation from her.

* * *

Sam, having got much more than the iron he bargained for, was just leaving as Addison heard someone knocking at her front door.

"That will be Cooper with Lucas" Addison said as she got up from her place on the sofa.

"I'll see you at the wedding" Sam said as he crossed the room to plant a quick kiss on her lips "thanks for the, er, iron" he grinned as he left her side and exited through the sliding doors.

Addison smiled at Sam as he disappeared across the deck, she was glad he'd called round, she knew she was facing a whole day without the opportunity to be close to him and the thought of the time they'd spent together that morning was going to help her get through.

"Hey Addison," Cooper smiled as he handed Lucas over. "his clothes are in this bag" he continued as he proceeded to overload Addison with Lucas' stuff, "and this is the toy the likes at the moment but Violet said he still likes the old one sometimes so here" he said as Addison struggled to hold Lucas and all his paraphernalia.

"What's the rush Coop?" Addison asked, she could sense a mounting panic as Cooper offloaded the stuff.

"The rings" Cooper said, finally taking a breath "the jeweller's was closed last night and so I have to go and…." He didn't need to say anymore, Addison understood.

"Go" she said shooing Cooper.

"Thanks," Cooper said breathlessly before planting a kiss on Lucas' head "thanks" and with that he raced back to his car and sped out of the driveway.

"Silly uncle Cooper" Addison said to Lucas she took him into the house and closed the door.

After dropping some of the bags on the sofa she readjusted Lucas on her hip and took him upstairs to get him ready.

HERE

"Maybe I should just call and check everything is ok" Naomi said as Sam got out of the car and opened the door to let her out.

"Naomi" Sam's tone was demanding and warned Naomi not to take it any further.

"Ok, ok" Naomi answered taking Sam's arm as they walked towards the front doors of the hotel that was to provide the back drop for Pete and Violet's wedding. "I'm just worried that's all"

"They will be fine" Sam said assertively "Dink is her father, he needs to spend time with her, he needs to step up."

Naomi looked up at her ex- husband, why did he always have to be so calm and level headed – and right. She knew he was doing it for her as much as Dink and Maya, he knew how tired she was and that she needed a break from looking after Olivia and Maya and she appreciated his help but she would always worry about them, that wouldn't change, after what happened to them, what _could _ have happened to them she was going to make sure she was always worried about them.

"Shall we go and take a seat?" Naomi suggested motioning towards the white chairs that had already started to fill up.

"You go ahead," Sam replied –he was hoping to catch a few moments with Addison before the ceremony started and they stood little chance of finding any privacy. "I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be there"

"Ok" Naomi replied as she headed outside towards the lawn and her friends.

Sam strolled back down the drive in an attempt to intercept Addison before she could join the others. He looked up and down the tree lined drive that led up to the house expecting to see her car emerge at any moment. After several minutes there was still no sign of her. He decided to head back towards the house and take his place at the ceremony – he didn't want to raise any suspicions with a disappearing act.

Shortly after he had taken a seat behind Charlotte and Sheldon, Addison arrived with Lucas in her arms. She looked beautiful, he hadn't seen the dress she was wearing before and he was taken aback by the bare shoulders he had kissed a few hours before. He had to use all his restraint not to stare at her as she walked down the aisle to join a waiting Naomi although he did notice the subtle glance she gave him as she passed him, letting him know that she had seen him. As he watched her sit down beside Naomi he felt pang in his chest, she should be sitting next to him, he should be at her side, as her partner.

* * *

As Violet turned on her heel and ran back up the aisle Addison's first thought was for Pete, not that she didn't care about Violet, but she knew how much this wedding meant to Pete, how much Violet meant to Pete and she knew that Pete wouldn't recover if Violet left a second time.

"Oh no" whispered Naomi as Addison sat Lucas on the chair in front of her "do you think we should go and…"

"No" said Addison with an understanding of Violet's reservations "No, Pete has to handle this"

Naomi nodded, Addison was right, no matter how much they wanted to be there for their friend it was up to Pete to sort this one, Pete knew Violet, he knew Violet in a way that no one else did and if they stood any chance of making it they had to get past this on their own.

Addison and Naomi both took a sharp intake of breath at the same time as they saw Cooper return alone.

"They're talking" Cooper said as he approached the two women.

Ten minutes later Violet and Pete appeared at the end of the aisle, a collective sigh of relief echoed around the lawn as they walked hand in hand towards a smiling Cooper. Addison and Naomi exchanged glances of relief and happiness, after all of the tragedy that had unfolded in the past few months a happy ending was well overdue.

As Violet and Pete stopped under the flowing material of the garden arch, Addison saw the smile that lit up Pete's face, a smile that said he was committed to the woman stood next to him, a smile that said he was happy to stand next to the woman that he loved despite the fact she had just run away from him, he loved her no matter what she did , no matter what daemons she was fighting he loved her. With an ache in her heart she turned and looked at Sam, he was clearly enthralled by the couple too, did he wonder if it ever be them? In that moment Addison couldn't imagine there being a time when they would stand hand in hand in front of their friends knowing that they had their love and support. How could they ever have what Violet and Pete had, what Sam and Naomi had had. She stopped herself as she heard Sam's voice in her head, the thing he had said to her the night after Maya's accident, when they had sat up all night trying to decide what to do, how to be 'them'. 'We have to take each day as it comes and see what this turns into, there are no expectations here, just you and me trying it out.' She was jumping ahead of herself, Sam's words were the voice of reason, they were taking it slow, discovering who they are and once they knew, once they were strong they would be able to weather whatever else was thrown their way.

Sam knew exchanging looks in such close quarters with their friends was risky – there was nothing quite like the Ocean Side Wellness rumour mill, but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Addison looked at him over her bare shoulder, her delicate hair catching the light as she threw him a look that singled him out and made it seem like they were the only people in the room. Sometimes he was surprised by her beauty, not its existence nor that she was beautiful but that he was allowed to see all sides of her beauty, the obvious outward bit but also the private, painful bit that she tried so hard to conceal from the world. Seeing Pete and Violet standing together made him realise how much he loved her, how despite all the odds he was sure they were going to make it, just like Violet and Pete. He was confused by what he saw in her eyes, they didn't smile at him but they looked at him in a way that told him she was troubled by something that was happening in front of them. He experienced a second of annoyance as he realised it would have to wait until later, a lot later.

* * *

After waving Naomi goodbye Sam returned to the wedding reception, he knew it had taken Naomi a lot to stay for as long as she had and he hadn't argued with her when she insisted on going home. She had mentioned getting a cab but Sam insisted that she took his car, he could get a lift home with someone else, Addison even. He strolled back to the marquee that held the wedding party and did his best to mingle with the guests although there really was only one guest he was interested in spending any time with. He scanned the room for her, when he'd left she had been talking to Charlotte and Cooper but now the love birds were happily squabbling ,having cleared their table of any other guests. In an attempt to look casual he headed towards the bar to get and drink and a better perspective of the room. As he approached the bar he encountered a rather intoxicated Sheldon.

"Sheldon" Sam hadn't bargained on being side tracked by the shrink but he made a good accessory to his plans.

"Hey, can I get you a drink" Sheldon sounded as if he had already had enough to drink.

"Why don't I get us both some coffee" Sam offered with a smile, he knew Sheldon was unlikely to accept his offer but he had come to regard the man standing before him as a friend and he could already see the regret that Sheldon was about to wake up with.

"Screw it Sam, we're single guys at a wedding, the only way to make it through is to drink, a lot" Sheldon's voice was laced with a hint of sadness that Sam guessed was related to the fact that he had just witnessed Charlotte and Cooper leaving the reception to indulge in some time alone.

As Sam was trying to figure out a way to reason with Sheldon he spotted the woman he had been searching for. Addison was sat at a nearby table with Pete. As Sam watched them chatting he noticed how at ease they were with each other, how natural they seemed together. He felt a tide of jealousy wash over him, it should be him that was sat with her, it should be him. He quickly checked himself, Addison had explained her relationship with Pete to him, she had been honest and admitted what it was – friendship.

"Scotch rocks" Sam said turning to the bartender. What the hell, he felt like a single man at a wedding; he may as well drink like one. He took the drink from the waiter and took a swig and consoled himself with thoughts of the evening ahead.

* * *

"Hey Sam" Cooper sidled up alongside the doctor and handed him a drink.

"Thanks," Sam said as he took the drink, before taking a drink he took a large smell of the air around him. "Is that? Can I smell compost?"

"Yeah," Cooper was used to the embarrassment that his relationship with Charlotte often bought by now and didn't even attempt to deny that it was him that was making the place smell like a compost heap "Charlotte and I well, you know…"

Sam smiled, he didn't need Cooper to go into any more detail, he could imagine, although he'd rather not, exactly what would have lead Cooper and Charlotte to smell of compost.

"Do you think they'd make a good couple," Cooper said taking a large gulp of his drink as he looked across the dance floor towards the horde of dancing couples.

"What? Violet and Pete I should hope so" Sam said in a somewhat humorous tone.

"No, Addison and Sheldon" Cooper remarked as he pointed across the dance floor to where a now rather more drunk Sheldon was attempting to dance with Addison.

Sam stalled for a second as he watched yet another man spending time with his girlfriend.

"No," he said adding a deliberate air of nonchalance to his voice "he's too short."

Cooper laughed as he took in Sam's observation, Sheldon was indeed a good deal shorter than Addison and it was obvious Addison was doing her best to be kind to the psychologist whilst praying for the current song to end so that she could escape.

As the song ended Cooper left Sam with a smile as he went to find Charlotte for the next dance. Sam watched his friend leave whilst all the time being careful not to take his eyes of Addison, who had thankfully managed to shrug off Sheldon and was headed out of the marquee. Seeing his opportunity Sam made a quick exit through the nearest gap and went out onto the lawn to find her. Once outside he saw her heading towards a bench near the hotel. Sensing that his drunkenness may make him bold Sam considered anywhere in sight of the marquee to be dangerous and headed for the front of the house and the tree lined road where Addison had parked her car, once he found her car he took his mobile from his pocket and dialled her number.

Seeing Sam's name flashing up the caller display Addison was a little worried, where was he? She'd only seen him talking with Cooper five minutes ago.

"Sam?" Addison's voice was loaded with anxiety.

"It's ok" came Sam's reply, he had been prepared for her anxiety, he knew her too well "come to your car."

"What Sam, why?" Addison was becoming more mystified by Sam's strange behaviour.

"Just come" Sam said before putting the phone down.

Addison, checking that she hadn't caught anyone's attention got up from the bench and made her way across the lawn to the front of the hotel.

"Sam what is this all abou…" Addison began to ask as she reached her car and saw Sam leaning against the bonnet.

Her question was cut short as Sam moved from the car and embraced her in a deep and passionate kiss. He had fully expected her to instantly pull away and create distance between them but to his welcome surprise she returned his kiss before slowly pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"You're going to get us into trouble" she smiled.

He smiled as he looked at her, he didn't care, he didn't care what they were risking, who knew, he loved her and he wanted to show her.

"Come for a walk with me?" he asked eventually, motioning to the large expanse of garden behind them.

"People will start to wonder where we've gone" Addison replied in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"What people?" Sam said with a smile "Naomi has gone home, Cooper and Charlotte are playing loves young dream and Sheldon is too drunk to know what day of the week it is."

She smiled as she realised he was right, no one would miss them for half an hour, they were all too busy enjoying themselves.

"Ok" she smiled before taking a quick glance around to ensure no one was watching.

They walked as innocently as possible towards the large wooded area at the far side of the estate that the hotel was situated on. As they wound their way through the trees and into the safety of the woods Sam reached down and took Addison's hand in his. As he interlaced his fingers with hers and felt the soft, warm skin around her knuckles he realised how little he had actually held her hand, he had held it many times as they lay next to each other in bed of course but very rarely was he able to hold her hand outside the confines of their houses. There had been late night walks on the beach when they had held hands but never in daylight, never in public.

"What are you thinking about?" Addison smiled as she gently stroked the length of Sam's thumb.

"Just that we shouldn't have to run into the woods to do this" Sam replied lifting their joined hands in explanation.

Addison sighed, obviously today had got him thinking too "I know" she said simply.

"I shouldn't have to watch you dancing with Sheldon and talking with Pete whilst I stand around attempting to look interested in what anyone else in the room in doing when the only person I'm interested in is you, when the only person I want to dance with is you."

"Oh Sam," Addison soothed as she stopped and gently guided him to sit next to her on a large fallen tree stump "it's just one day, one afternoon, tonight we can be….."

"But it's not just one day Addison," Sam replied unable to hide his frustration "it's every day, it's all the time, at the office, at your house, everywhere we go I have to pretend that I don't want to be by your side, that I don't want to hold your hand and all the time I have to stand and watch Violet and Pete and Charlotte and Cooper and it's just, it's just…" he wanted to say unfair but he stopped himself, it sounded childish, life wasn't fair, they all knew that "it's hard" he finished before dropping his head to look at the leaves gathered around his feet.

Addison looked at the man sat next to her, she'd never realised how this was affecting him, he always seemed so strong, so 'together' she thought it was just her that was finding their sneaking around difficult.

"Look Sam, I know it's hard" she started as she pulled Sam towards her, forcing him to look at her "but we both decided it would be for the best to start with, we need to know who we are and we need to tell Naomi first before anyone else finds out."

"I know, I know" Sam replied as Addison's words started to calm him " I just…" he let out a deep sigh "we need to tell her soon."

"I know" replied Addison planting a kiss on his head. She was glad they had decided not to tell Naomi, not because she wanted to keep it from her friend but because of the lurch her stomach gave every time she thought of the conversation and the way that Naomi would react.

A silence fell between them, it wasn't an awkward silence, it wasn't a silence that cried out to be filled it was a silence that said they understood each other and that there wasn't always a need for words.

"We'd better get back" Addison said softly.

Sam nodded as they both left the stump they were sat on and made to head back to the reception.

"Just promise me you'll come round to mine tonight Addison, that we can spend the night together and that you'll stay the night" Sam heard the slight tone of pleading in his voice but he wasn't ashamed, he had spent all day sharing her with other people and that night he wanted her, wanted to relax with her, make love to her and wake up beside her.

"Of course I will," smiled Addison in an attempt to buoy Sam's spirits "I've got to drop Lucas home and then I will come straight round to yours" she assured him "and stay the night" she added before planting a quick kiss on his lips and heading out of the woods.

* * *

As Addison pulled out of Violet's drive after dropping off Lucas she looked down at her watch, 8.30, she smiled, still plenty of time to spend with Sam. Once she had pulled onto the road she stopped the car and sent him a quick message.

_Just leaving Violet's. x_

She threw her phone onto the seat beside her and headed towards Sam's. As she drove she thought about what Sam had said earlier in the day; she was cross at herself for not realising that the secrecy was hard for him too, she hadn't thought about how hard it would be for him at the wedding, not that she hadn't thought of him, but concealing their relationship had become so commonplace that she hadn't stopped to consider the reality of the effect it was having on him.

As she reached Sam's she parked on her own drive and, turning away from her own front door, she headed to Sam's front door and turned her key in the lock. As she entered the house she was surprised by the darkness that surrounded her, as she ventured further she saw a flicker of light bounce off the sliding patio doors that led out to Sam's deck, seeing that one of the doors was open she headed over with the hope of seeing Sam. As she neared the doors she heard the sound of music drifting in from the deck. As stepped outside the doors, she saw that the flickering light was coming from the candles that were littered about the deck and patio area, her eyes scanned the scene taking in each dancing light, her ears becoming attuned to the music and the deep voice of Otis Reading as he sang 'These Arms of Mine, her eyes led her to Sam who was standing at the end of the deck looking at her.

"What is all this?" she asked softly as she walked, smiling uncontrollably, towards Sam.

"Well, I thought seeing as I didn't get my dance at the wedding…" Sam smiled as he pulled her towards him, snaking his arms around her waist and taking her other hand in his.

Addison smiled, as she hooked her hand upon his right shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. After a second of taking each other in Sam slowly began to move in time with the music, keeping Addison's body close to his but keeping a tantalising distance between them. They danced slowly as they both let the music wash over them and gave into the feelings that had been hiding all day.

Feeling Sam's hand softly moving up and down her back Addison let the sensation the feel of his skin created echo around her body. She felt him inhale deeply as he relaxed and she responded by laying her head on his shoulder, closing any space that was left between them. With their bodies pressed close together they slowly danced on the candlelit deck enjoying the chance to let their feelings for each other float openly around them.

* * *

Addison smiled back at him and kicked off her shoes, her feet instantly thanked her as they were allowed to breath and reclaim their original unsquashed shape. As she peeled off her dress Sam was reminded of the night after the accident, the night she had walked into his house and turned his world upside down and inside out. He thought of the question she had asked him and the answer he gave, an answer that was still the same, yes she did make him happy, happier than he thought was possible. He smiled as she slipped into the bath, sliding her legs beside his and making the water level rise. There had been a time when this moment seemed impossible, when he felt she was running away from him, a time when he felt that giving up was the only sane thing to do but as he had learned in the past month, she had needed time to realise that she deserved what she wanted, that she deserved to act for herself, that she deserved happiness.

There were a hundred things he wanted to talk about: when they were going to tell Naomi, what was going to happen when they did, how they were going to cope with it, how they were going to tell the rest of the practice…. But they could wait, for now he was happy, for now he just wanted to spend time with the women he loved.

"Do you think they're going to make it?" Addison asked as she rubbed smooth circles into Sam's knees. "Violet and Pete? Do you think the second time around people do it better?"

Sam knew that her question wasn't exclusively about Violet and Pete, he knew that the day had raised the same questions for her as it had for him and he also knew that this was Addison 'talking'.

"I hope so." He replied simply – and he meant it. He hoped that this time he would get it right, that they would both get it right, that they'd learnt from their mistakes, from the ways in which they'd been hurt and the ways in which they had hurt other people and they, despite the inevitable bumps that lay ahead, would make it work.


End file.
